A New Life
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: A Prequel to Bad Memories
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

In a dark cellar in the Komandant's house the concentration camp of MauthausenLisa Gronyitz lay. She was weak and frightened. Komandant Shultz had just left, so he could try to escape the advancing allies. Lisa was hoping that someone would come to her rescue. She was so weak and tired she didn't want to try to get up. She prayed that she would be found. She heard someone come in the house. The cellar door opened.

"Is anyone there?",asked a voice with an American acent

"Help me please!", yelled Lisa with all of her energy.

"I'm coming",said the voice as he ran down the stairs.

What he saw broke his heart. Lisa was so emacieted,but so beautiful. She must have only weighed 80 pounds. Tears fell down her cheek. He could tell by the red triange on her uniform, that she was a political prisoner.

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Douglas. You can call me Oliver. Do you speak English?",asked Oliver kneeling down beside Lisa .

"Yes,please help me get up. ",said Lisa

Oliver did so, but as soon as Lisa was standing she fell.

Oliver caught her.

"I don't know if I can valk up those",said Lisa.

The stairs? I can carry you. What is your name?"

"Lisa Gronyitz.",said Lisa looking at one the most hansomest man she had ever seen. She had a crush. She didn't know if he felt the same way. She hoped his heart was as beautful as his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you looked?",asked Oliver.

Just then Lisa fainted. Oliver rushed to the Red Cross Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oliver got to the hospital and watched as a nurse put a cool cloth to Lisa's forehead.

Lisa then woke up and saw Oliver looking down upon her. His face was filled with concern.

"Olivah, thank you for saving me. I thought I might die.", said Lisa

"Your welcome, but you know I was doing my job. I was doing what any good person would do."

"Oh that's vonderful. Can you see me again?", asked Lisa.

"Would you like me too? If you want I can visit you until you get better.", said Oliver.

"Please do", said Lisa.

"I'll see you later.", said Oliver as he went to help other survivors.

A few minutes later the nurse saw many cuts and bruises on Lisa's back. She had seen some bruises on other survivors, but nothing like this. She was so glad she could be helping these people who had suffered all because of a mad dictator's plans.

Every day that week, Oliver visited Lisa. They had grown to care for each other very much. She was slowly regaining her strength.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Oliver's mother Eunice had been feeling sad since her husband had left her for another woman. She thought she would feel better if she went to see a film with a friend. That turned out to be a mistake. When the newsreels showed footage of a concentration camp called Mauthhausen , she felt sick. It seemed that every time a new one had been discovered the press had to show one. She saw the picture of it again on the cover of the newspaper and tore the page to pieces. She was surprised to get a letter a month later from Oliver saying that he was engaged to Lisa, a survivor of Mauthhausen. Her heart went out to this young girl she had not meet. She didn't care that she didn't know about her background. She was so happy that Oliver was able to give a new life of luxury to Lisa. Eunice made up her mind that she would spoil Lisa. Anyone who had lived through that horror deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisa had just arrived in New York City and could not believe what she saw. All the skyscrapers were amazing. She had seen pictures before, but it looked much more wonderful in person.

"Oh Olivah it's vonderful!",said Lisa.

So are you, honey. I haven't seen Mother's new apartment. She says it's wonderful. I'm sure you'll love it. She still lives in luxury even though she's not with Dad anymore.", said Oliver.

When Oliver and Lisa walked into Eunice's penthouse Lisa was amazed. It was so beautiful.

"Hello, you must be Lisa. I'm Oliver's mother. You may call me mother if you would like.", said Eunice.

Oh, I couldn't, maybe someday but not now. My own Motha's death happened sometime this year.",replied Lisa.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. I did not know. How would you like to go shopping this afternoon? Or are you not ready to go out yet?,asked Eunice.

Oh shoping vould be very nice. I think I'll call you Mrs. Douglas for now. Then ven I marry, Mother Douglas. I hate this dress. It looks like something my nanny used to wear.", said Lisa.

"It is rather hideous isn't it? I'll show you to your room, have you meet the maids and cook and then I'll show you what shopping on 5th Avenue is like. I'll lend you an outfit for today, dear. Do you mind that I call you dear?", asked Eunice.

" I don't mind. Thank you very much for letting me borrow your outfit. You are so kind." said Lisa.

"You're welcome. Tonight we can plan the wedding. Oliver I've rented an apartment for you until the wedding. It's the apartment you had when you were a student at Columbia."

Thanks, Mother. Do you think 3 months would be enough to plan the wedding?", asked Oliver.

I think so. What about you,Lisa.",asked Eunice.

However long it takes to plan a vonderful von.",said Lisa with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?", asked Oliver

"Who vill give me avay at the veding?", asked Lisa.

"Oh, dear, would you like me to?",asked Eunice decided to help Lisa as much as she could.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'm so glad Oliver saved your life. You're a sweet young lady. I'm willing to help you in any way I can"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Douglas",said Lisa.

"Come on. Let's go see how you can look like New York's finest. I think a have the perfect outfit for you.",said Eunice leading the way to her bedroom.

Lisa couldn't belive how wonderful life in New York seemed. She had been nervous about meeting her mother in law, but was so kind and motherly. She knew they would become close friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisa had been enjoying her first week in New York City. She spent some time with Eunice's friends and their daughters. It seemed awkward at first. Lisa knew nothing about New York City's finest or fashion. Almost all those young girls talked about things that seemed so shallow and always gossiped.

There was one girl who went out of her way to befriend Lisa. Her name was Margret. She didn't care about fashion. She just wore designer clothes because it was expected of her. She loved to read, listen to music go to the opera and symphony. She also loved show tunes and Jazz. She cared about the poor and wished she could do more to directly help them. Her role model was Eleanor Roosevelt. She was not your typical Upper East Side girl. She was the only female at her college who was getting a minor in political science. Politics fascinated her. She only wished that there more women held political office. Everyone else thought she was a strange radical. Lisa found her fascinating.

Her evenings of course were spent with Oliver. When he visited the penthouse they cuddled and kissed. Oliver told her that he didn't mind that Lisa spent time with Margret. In fact he even shared her views. Eunice on the other hand hoped that this was just a phase Lisa was going through. She was saying to Lisa at breakfast one morning

"Lisa, just donate money to a cause you enjoy. Don't ever think of running for political office." Oh Mrs. Douglas I vouldn't but I'd vote for a voman.",said Lisa.

"Well whatever makes you happy,dear.",said Eunice.

"Mrs. Douglas today is my 19th birthday.", said Lisa

"Happy Birthday, darling. You should have told me before. We could have had a big party. ", said Eunice.

"Let's just have Margret's family and some church friends over. I don't know how much those other girls like me.", said Lisa.

They like you, but I think they just don't know how to react to the fact that Oliver married you. I think they are jealous dear." Explained Eunice.

That evening Lisa had a wonderful party with Oliver and a few friends. She had such a wonderful time. She loved Oliver so much and couldn't wait for the wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6 Am and Lisa woke up with excitement. Today was her wedding day. She felt like a princess. She was amazed at how truly blessed she was to be here in America about to be married to a man she loved so much. She also was blessed with some wonderful friends and a loving mother in law. Everything that had happened in these last 4 months seemed like a miracle.

"Good morning dear. Today is the big day. How are you feeling?",asked Eunice at breakfast.

Vonderful , but a little sad.",replied Lisa.

"Sad, but why dear?",asked Eunice.

"My parents, I vish they could have lived to see today. I miss them so much.",said Lisa on the verge of tears.

"Oh Lisa my dear I wish so too. Would you like a hug?",asked Eunice.

"Oh please Mrs. Douglas",said Lisa.

Eunice hugged Lisa and held back her own tears.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for the afternoon wedding. Once Lisa had her weding dress on and looked at herself in the mirror she smiled.

"Oh Mrs. Douglas I'm so exited.",said Lisa.

"So am I,Lisa. Let's get you to the chuch.",said Eunice.

Eunice had wanted the wedding to include many guests,but Lisa wanted a small number of guests, so there was. All of the guests had known that Lisa was an orphan. Manny found it touching that Eunice gave Lisa away.

As Oliver and Lisa said their vows and Oliver sliped the wedding ring, they looked at eachother lovingly. The kiss felt like the perfect kisss to Lisa. As the wedding bells rang and Oliver and Lisa walked down the aisle they felt like the happiest couple in the world.

The reception was very grand and held at one of the fanciest hotels in New York City. It was a wonderful reception. Lisa was so pleased that Margret had accepted to be Lisa's maid of honor. She gave a vey kind speech, as she proposed a toast to the bride and groom.

That night at the reception Lisa met Oliver's father. It had been quite the stuggle to have Eunice accept the fact that Oliver had put him on the guest list.

The next day Lisa and Oliver caught the plane to Paris. They had a wonderful honeymoon for two weeks. They spent time In their hotel room as well as time sightseeing. They visited the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre , saw an opera and visited some places mentioned in Victor Hugo's novels, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Les Miserables. Lisa and Oliver loved these novels. Lisa also took a picture of Victor Hugo's birthplace. Margret had wanted the picure. Lisa had felt that she had the perfect honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this seems to political.

As Lisa and Oliver were returning from their honeymoon, Lisa asked Oliver, " Vat vill I do now vith Margret back at school and you at vork darling? I don't vant to spend time vith your motha all the time. I don't think it's polite."

"Would you like to go to school somewhere?", asked Oliver.

"Me, no I couldn't Olivah. My English isn't that good.", said Lisa.

"Well there are plenty of charities and such. You've enjoyed church. There's a woman's group there.",suggested Oliver.

"I think that's a nice idea, Olivah. ",replied Lisa.

Lisa spent more of her time with some of her church friends Lisa felt good about the charities they helped raise money for but the desire to help more was always there.

One day, Margret called Lisa sounding very excited.

"Lisa, you won't believe what happened today!"'Said Margret

"Vaht happened?", asked Lisa

"A friend of mine from college, she told me today that her family is friends and neighbors of Eleanor Roosevelt. My friend Helen, said that they are having Mrs. Roosevelt over for dinner. They are inviting me as well and said I could bring a friend. Would you like to come to dinner? It's Saturday."

"Oh how vonderful! Ever since this past summer since you've told me about her I've been reading her Colum! I think I admire her as much as you do. She's von of those who was born wealthy but wants to help blacks, women and poor! Oh I'd love to! I'll ask Olivah and see vhat he says and call you back",said Lisa thrilled at the prospect of having dinner with her hero.

Oliver thought that it was wonderful that Lisa was able to have dinner with her hero. He told Lisa to send his condolences to Eleanor. The former president had recently passed away.

Lisa enjoyed the dinner greatly. Eleanor talked about what she was doing in the U.N on the committee to draft the Universal Declaration of Human Rights.

"Mrs. Roosevelt I think that is vonderful." I vish that more vealthy people in New York thought that everyvone should be equal."

"So do I Lisa. So what brought you to America?",asked Eleanor

" I don't vant to talk much about it. My family hid Jews and vere arrested. My husband saved me vhen his troop liberated the camp.", said Lisa.

The only person who knew that there was Margret. Her friend Helen and her family did not know this. Everyone gasped or looked surprised.

"That was very brave what your family did. I wish the United States had let more Jewish refugees in during Hiter's time in power.", replied Eleanor .

They later talked about how equality for minorities were important. Lisa told Elanor how she admired her for how she had voiced her opinion on racial equality. Eleanor smiled when Lisa told her that she had said to her mother in laws black maid "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." This was a now famous quote of Eleanor's.

From that day on Lisa was friends with Eleanor and Margret's friend Helen. Starting in the 60's Lisa and Oliver became active in the Civil Rights Movement.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: The term Negro, while not politically correct now , it was the common term in the 60's. Martian Luther King Jr. even used it.

Chapter 7

"Olivah, so much has started to improve for the Negros now. They can go to school with white children. They can be in the army vith Whites, but those bad laws are still there in the south.", said Lisa one night at dinner in 1960.

"Yes, those bad laws are called Jim Crow laws. I'm thankful that our Senators and our congressman are trying to pass laws that will make that illegal "'said Oliver.

Their new black maid/cook Annie had walked with a smile overhearing the conversation, as she carried in the meal.

"I'm sorry that I was listening to your conversation, but I'm so glad you stand with my people.", said Annie.

"Oh yes, Annie. You know I'm friend of Eleanor Roosevelt.",said Lisa.

"Oh my goodness! I was amazed when I read her quote "Some of my best friends are Negros.",said Annie.

"Vell I can be your friend if you'd like Annie",said Lisa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Douglas.",said Annie touched by Lisa's kindness.

"You're welcome, Annie",said Lisa.

The next few years Lisa remained very active in a national organization for racial equality. She visited Eleanor when she was dying and she attended her funeral. She knew she would miss her greatly. She had also developed a close friendship with Annie.

In 1963 there were plans for a March on Washington. There would be many speakers including Martian Luther King Junior himself. Lisa wanted to go with Oliver, but Oliver was afraid of his collegues and clients finding out about his involvement, which they would disapprove of.

Lisa then went with a group of people from the org she was in. She also invited Annie. She was so exited to be going with this great group of people. She could not wait for the March on Washington.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

August 28, 1963 was the day of the March on Washington. Lisa was so excited. She was on a bus that left New York City with members of a chapter of a racial equality organization, with her friends Annie, Margret and Helen, Helen's husband John and their 17 year old daughter Pam. There were so many different people from different walks of life ranging from NAACP lawyers to children of sharecroppers.

The leaders of the movement were actually late because they were meeting with members of Congress. The march began without them. Lisa and her friends greatly enjoyed singing the Civil Rights songs with the young folk singers who were leading the crowd in song once they reached the mall and Washington Monument.

Everyone of course was moved and motivated upon hearing Dr. King's speech about his dream. He had such a wonderful way with words. After everyone had spoken, the crowd joined in singing We Shall Overcome. Lisa's hand was clasped in Annie's as she sang. Lisa also enjoyed the singing of one of her favorite opera singers, Marian Anderson, the first black to sing at the Metropolitan Opera.

As Lisa and Annie arrived back at the penthouse that night, they still felt energized from their day.

"Olivah it vas vonderful! Did you see Dr. King give his speech? It vas so good!",said Lisa with such excitement.

"I was able to watch it. It was a wonderful speech. He is a wonderful speaker. What a wonderful message. I loved how everyone sang We Shall Overcome at the end . Mother called and said she was glad it was peaceful and you were safe. She was also impressed with Dr. King's speech. I'm not so sure she really agrees with his dream however. I suppose that happens when you grow up in a Maryland.", with a grandfather who was a plantation owner said Oliver.

"Vell I try to make her understand vhy it's important.",said Lisa.

"I know you do, honey. I really should get away from the city. I'm sick of corporate law. If I was a farmer…",said Oliver.

"Have you heard his farming speech, Annie?"

"Not yet.",said Annie.

Oliver gave his farming speech, yet again. He must have gave that speech that week every week since he was married. Annie and Lisa found it rather amusing. They ended the evening singing Civil Rights songs while Oliver played his guitar. It was a wonderful night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next year Lisa and her friends carefully followed the path of civil rights legislation. Lisa had never read so many articles on politics in the newspaper before. Oliver helped by explaining how Congress works. Eunice was going to get together with Lisa. She hadn't spent much time with Lisa this year. The time that Lisa had spent with her, Lisa talked about civil rights.

"So Lisa I haven't heard from Margret in a long time. Her parents told me she's in Washington D.C. What is doing there? Did her fiancé find a job there? I'm glad to see she finally will have a husband.", asked Eunice.

"They both have jobs; they are vorking for that organization we are in together. They are trying to get Senators and Representatives to support Civil Rights legistration.",said Lisa once again mangling her English.

"You mean legislation,dear. I'm surpised that all those men in Congress would listen to a woman. I've never heard of a woman lobbyist, said Eunice.

"Vell it helps that her husband is von too. You know that there is a civil rights bill in committee now.",said Lisa.

"In committee? Who teaches you these terms?",asked Eunice.

" Olivah helps me understand political articles. Margret's taught me some too"

"Oh I see. Well if it did pass, I wouldn't have to read about it all the time.",said Eunice.

" Motha, I hope you realize how right equality is. I don't vant to talk to you about it anymore.",said Lisa.

"Alright dear, let's talk about where we should get reservations at for dinner before the opera next week.",said Eunice.

As active as Lisa was in the Civil Rights movement, Oliver feared for her safety and did not allow her to go down south to help blacks reregister to vote. He knew that there would be much opposition and couldn't stand to think of the possibility that bigots could hurt Lisa. The voter registration drives actually were not very successful because of opposition.

On July 2nd, 1964, the Civil Right Act was sighed. Lisa and her activist friends were thrilled. They had a party at the Douglas's penthouse. They sang songs from the movement, watched the President sign the legislation and talk about what they would do to make sure that the blacks in the south could have the equal voting rights. Lisa only wished that Eleanor Roosevelt had lived to see this day. Eunice called to say that she was glad that Lisa could be happy. She wasn't upset that the legislation passed but was not exactly thrilled either.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1965 was another busy year for Lisa and Oliver. Before the Voting Rights Act was passed, Lisa told her friend's black maids, that if they had relatives down south they could write letters to their representatives and Senators in Congress about why they should vote for the bill. She told them Oliver had written many angry letters before and could send their relatives instruction and information on writing to members of congress, because he had written many angry letters before.

Eunice again was having trouble understanding why Lisa did not stop all this activism. Lisa was also getting tired of explaining it to her. Lisa was not as active in the movement that year. She spent more time with Eunice and talked about subjects that they both enjoyed like fashion and the arts. She still followed news about the bill. She talked to Margret who updated her with the process of the voting rights bill. There was something else going on at home that was worrying Lisa. She decided to talk Eunice about it.

"Motha I'm voried about Olivah.",said Lisa one day while having Eunice over for lunch.

"Why dear has he been ignoring you, is he ill?", asked Eunice with concern.

"Oh no he talks so much about buying a farm. I think he might mean it. I tell myself he can't really mean it.",said Lisa.

"I don't think he'd ever do that to you dear. I hope not." 'said Eunice.

" Vell I'll be very mad if he does.", said Lisa.

"So will I dear.", said Eunice

A few days later, Oliver did buy the farm and Eunice was furious. After Lisa had called and told her she stormed into the penthouse.

"Oliver Douglas!", she exclaimed.

"Motha,",cried Lisa

"I just couldn't believe it! What have you done to this child?",asked Eunice

Eunice sat down on the couch and Lisa laid her head on Eunice's lap.

There, There now Mother's here darling.", said Eunice comforting Lisa

After Eunice had realized that Oliver was very serious about the farm, she tried to persuade Lisa to stay with her in New York City. Lisa had decided that she was going to try living at Green Acres for six months. Eunice seemed so saddened by the decision. She continued to try persuading Lisa to stay with her. Lisa however was reluctantly ready to move to Green Acres.


End file.
